Un week-end en tête à tête, enfin, presque
by steph65
Summary: Voilà quelques mois que Lily est née, mois durant lesquels Rick et Kate se sont oubliés pour ne se consacrer qu'à leur fille. Il est temps qu'ils se retrouvent, et quoi de mieux que la Saint-Valentin pour cela?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque Kate pénétra dans le loft, seul le silence l'accueillit. Elle posa ses clés et son sac à main sur le guéridon de l'entrée, puis se déchaussa.

\- Je suis rentrée, lança-t-elle tout en rangeant chaussures et manteau dans le placard.

\- On arrive, lui répondit son mari en descendant les escaliers. Regarde qui est là, Lily, dit Rick à sa fille, qui déjà, se tortillait comme un petit ver et tendait les bras à sa mère en babillant. C'est maman.

\- Bonsoir, mes amours, sourit Kate.

Elle embrassa Rick et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Lily s'accrocha au cou de sa mère et vint nicher sa petite tête dans son cou pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Coucou, ma puce. Mmh…ce que tu m'as manqué, murmura Kate en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Rick observa un instant les tendres retrouvailles avant de se rendre dans son bureau pour les laisser profiter de leur moment mère-fille. Il devait lire ses mails de la journée, et régler quelques factures.

Tous les soirs, c'était la même chose. Dès son retour à la maison, l'attention de Kate se focalisait sur sa fille, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis le matin. Elles commençaient par passer un moment dans le salon, à jouer et à « discuter » entre filles. Lily écoutait sa mère avec beaucoup d'attention, buvant littéralement ses paroles, et lui répondait dans un langage totalement incompréhensible, mais entrecoupé de nombreux « ma-ma » qui faisaient le bonheur de Kate. Puis venait le moment du bain, et tandis qu'il commençait à s'occuper du repas, il les entendait rire et s'amuser. Une fois Lily mise en pyjama, Kate la mettait dans son parc et le rejoignait à la cuisine. Alors, tout en surveillant leur fille du coin de l'œil, ils se racontaient leur journée et discutaient de tout et de rien devant un verre de vin qu'il leur avait servi, pendant qu'il finissait de préparer le repas de Lily, et le leur.

Il savait à quel point elle avait besoin de ces moments en tête à tête avec sa fille. Pour se faire pardonner son absence de la journée et ainsi, apaiser un peu ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait tous les matins en partant au travail.

La grossesse de Kate les avait pris par surprise, quelques mois à peine après la fusillade. Mais après une convalescence difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était une merveilleuse façon d'entamer un nouveau chapitre de leur vie. Les mois suivants, joie, stress, ravissement, inquiétude, bonheur, angoisse, s'étaient succédés, et ils avaient traversés tous ces moments, toutes ces émotions ensemble, plus unis que jamais.

Et si l'arrivée de Lily avait bousculé leurs habitudes, chacun avait su malgré tout rapidement trouver sa place dans ce nouveau quotidien à trois, un quotidien dans lequel Lily était le centre de l'attention de ses deux parents, et particulièrement celle de Kate, qui lui consacrait tout son temps. D'où sa difficulté à reprendre le travail le moment venu. Ça avait été un vrai déchirement pour elle que de laisser sa fille, au point d'envisager de prendre une année sabbatique pour pouvoir continuer à s'en occuper, mais à force de patience, il avait fini par la convaincre que son travail était important pour elle, pour son équilibre personnel, et que ce dont leur fille avait le plus besoin, c'était d'avoir une mère épanouie et heureuse.

Elle était donc retournée au poste, laissant à Rick le soin de s'occuper de leur fille dans la journée, mais mettant un point d'honneur à se consacrer exclusivement à Lily le soir venu, et ainsi se sentir moins coupable de l'abandonner aux mains de son père tous les matins.

Comme tous les soirs donc, il était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas lorsque Kate revint de la salle de bain avec Lily, et après l'avoir mise dans son parc, vint s'asseoir en face de lui à l'îlot de la cuisine.

\- Timing parfait ! Dit-il en finissant de remplir leurs verres de vin.

Ils trinquèrent et en burent une gorgée.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien remplie. J'ai passé toute la matinée au 1PP en réunion, et j'ai eu à peine le temps de m'arrêter manger un sandwich avant de retourner au poste, où une pile de dossiers m'attendait sur mon bureau. Et toi, la tienne ?

\- Ce matin, j'ai emmené Lily au parc. On est rentré, on a mangé, puis je l'ai mise à la sieste. J'ai mis du linge à laver, je l'ai mis à sécher, et…ah oui…J'ai fini d'écrire un chapitre.

\- Tu n'as pas chômé, dit-moi…Toujours autant de mères célibataires…au parc? Sourit-elle, se rappelant une discussion qu'ils avaient eue il y a des années, au tout début de leur partenariat.

\- Toujours !... Ah, dommage que je ne sois plus libre comme l'air, soupira-t-il d'un air rêveur, une lueur taquine dans le regard. Il adorait la faire râler.

Elle lui jeta un torchon au visage, qu'il esquiva.

\- Et oui, tu es marié maintenant…

\- Une fois pour toutes ! rajoutèrent-ils en même temps.

Souriant, ils échangèrent un regard complice en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour nous, ce sera des lasagnes accompagnées d'une salade. Elles seront prêtes dans…5 minutes, dit-il en jetant un œil vers le four.

\- Super ! J'adore tes lasagnes ! Tu veux que je m'occupe de la salade ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Elle est dans le frigidaire. Mais tu peux mettre le couvert si tu veux.

Elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée de vin avant de se lever et de prendre assiettes et couverts. Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Lily babillait toujours dans son parc.

\- Et pour Lily ? Demanda Kate en dressant la table.

\- Pour ma princesse, ce sera une purée brocolis-pommes de terre. Et j'ai préparé une compote pommes-ananas cet après-midi pendant qu'elle faisait la sieste.

En passant à côté de lui, elle mit un doigt dans la purée qu'il finissait de préparer et le porta à sa bouche.

\- Mmh, excellent !

Puis elle passa derrière lui et l'enlaça par la taille.

\- Tu es un super-papa, constata-t-elle en déposant un baiser entre les épaules de son homme avant de se serrer contre lui. Il posa les ustensiles qu'il avait dans les mains, se retourna entre les bras de sa femme, et l'enlaça à son tour.

\- Et attends de goûter à ma compote ! J'ai rajouté une pointe de vanille de Madagascar. Tu vas voir, c'est une tuerie !

\- Parce que tu en as fait pour nous aussi?

\- Bien sûr! Pas question qu'elle soit la seule à se régaler! Mais en attendant le dessert, moi, j'ai envie de goûter autre chose…

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres à la base du cou de sa femme. Lentement, il remonta vers son oreille, déposant des petits baisers au passage. Dans le même temps, ses mains se firent un chemin sous le chemisier de Kate, et il commença à lui caresser le dos. Elle pencha la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à son point sensible derrière l'oreille, sur lequel il s'attarda un instant avant de glisser sur sa joue pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche. Kate laissa échapper un murmure de plaisir, et savoura le baiser. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, et, à contrecœur, se détacha de lui.

\- On ferait mieux de passer à table. Lily va commencer à avoir faim, et sa purée va refroidir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de frustration. Ce petit rapprochement avait suffi à éveiller son désir, et celui de Kate, il le savait. Et il y a quelques mois encore, ils l'auraient assouvis sur le champ, peu importe l'endroit et le moment. Mais depuis la naissance de Lily, ces câlins spontanés étaient devenus impossible, trop préoccupés par le bien-être de leur fille qu'ils étaient. Et s'il n'y avait que les séances de sexe improvisées…Ils avaient repris une activité sexuelle « presque » normale environ un mois et demi après l'accouchement. « Presque », parce même le soir au lit, et alors que Lily dormait à poings fermés, leurs ébats se faisaient le plus souvent dans la précipitation, de peur d'être interrompus par les pleurs de leur fille. Et si le sexe avec Beckett était toujours aussi extraordinaire, et meilleur même, comme si le fait d'avoir donné la vie avait décuplé sa féminité, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait pris le temps de faire l'amour à sa femme, longuement, tendrement, amoureusement. Et ça lui manquait. Il avait l'impression que comme de nombreux couples, en devenant parents, en faisant de Lily leur priorité absolue, ils s'étaient oubliés au passage, avaient relégué leur couple au second plan.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus passés une vraie soirée en tête-à-tête, qu'ils n'étaient plus sortis manger au restaurant, ou simplement voir un film au cinéma. Il aimait sa fille. Inconditionnellement. De la même manière, il aimait la mère exemplaire que Beckett était devenue, mais sa femme lui manquait.

Le week-end qui arrivait tombait à point nommé. Il comptait bien la convaincre de partir deux petits jours rien que tous les deux, prendre un peu de temps pour eux et essayer de se retrouver. Il lui en parlerait ce soir, lorsqu'ils seraient couchés. En attendant, il fallait nourrir leur progéniture qui s'était mise à pleurnicher dans son parc.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Allongé dans le lit, les mains sous la tête contre les oreillers, il attendait que Kate ait fini à la salle de bain et le rejoigne. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était presque minuit, et Lily dormait enfin.

La soirée s'était pourtant bien déroulée. À table, ils s'étaient amusés à regarder Lily vouloir prendre sa cuillère pour manger toute seule, comme une grande. Mais avec ses petits doigts potelés et ses gestes mal assurés, la tâche était complexe, et les dégâts nombreux. Heureusement, Kate veillait au grain, et s'était muni d'une autre cuillère pour lui donner quelques bouchées avant que toute la purée ne finisse sur la table. Et sa compote avait eu un franc succès, tant auprès de Kate que de Lily. Le repas terminé, il avait levé le couvert et rangé la cuisine pendant que Beckett débarbouillait la petite, qui s'en était mis partout. Puis ils avaient passés un moment tous les trois sur le canapé, avant de mettre Lily au lit. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Tandis qu'ils regardaient un film, ils avaient dû se lever de nombreuses fois pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs, et ce n'est qu'après avoir bu un biberon de lait que, vers 23 h, elle s'était enfin endormie.

Castle savait que le déroulé de la soirée n'allait pas faciliter la négociation qu'il avait prévu, et qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion. Mais peu importe. Il était bien décidé à user de tout son charme pour convaincre sa femme, qui venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle finissait de se passer de la crème hydratante sur les mains. Il se lança :

\- Dis, tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Le 12 février. Pourquoi ?

\- Samedi, c'est la Saint-Valentin...Alors, je me disais que peut-être, on pourrait partir pour le week-end, pour fêter ça…

\- Pourquoi pas. On pourrait aller dans les Hamptons. Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure période en termes de météo, on pourra quand même aller se balader sur la plage. Lily adore ça…

\- En fait, la coupa-t-il,…ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais…J'en ai discuté avec ton père aujourd'hui, et…

\- Tu as appelé mon père ?

\- Oui, pour lui demander si on pouvait aller dans sa cabane…

\- Dans les Catskills ? En plein mois de février ? Tu as pensé la neige ? Et aux températures négatives ? Non, Lily est trop petite pour ces conditions climatiques.

À la mine penaude qu'affichait son mari, elle comprit qu'elle se méprenait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Castle ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant à ses côtés dans le lit.

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il accepterait de s'occuper de Lily pendant 2 jours…

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle en se relevant brusquement pour s'asseoir.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- …pour qu'on puisse partir rien que tous les deux…Finit-il en s'asseyant à son tour dans le lit.

\- …

\- Et il est ravi à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec sa petite-fille !

\- Tu veux qu'on parte tous les deux ? Que je laisse Lily ? Castle, elle n'a que quelques mois…Elle est trop petite…Je ne peux pas…

\- Elle a bientôt un an, la coupa-t-il.

\- Il ne saura pas s'en occuper…

\- Je trouve qu'il s'en sort très bien avec elle les jours où je lui laisse parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec Black Pawn…Et souviens-toi, i mois, lors de ma tournée promotionnelle, il s'en est occupé une semaine entière, et ça s'est très bien passé.

\- Ça n'est pas pareil…Je rentrais tous les soirs, et je pouvais gérer le bain, le repas, le coucher… Il ne saura pas le faire…

À coup d'arguments et de contre-arguments, chacun défendait sa position.

\- Kate, il a déjà eu une fille, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé. Il a déjà fait tout ça, et tu as survécu… Preuve qu'il ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti, sourit-il. Il ne s'agit que d'un week-end, reprit-il…Deux petits jours…Il est ravi, il adore Lily…Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Et au pire, il pourra toujours appeler ma mère. Elle sera ravie elle-aussi de l'aider.

Il sentait bien qu'elle commençait à être à court d'arguments à lui opposer. Il abattit ses dernières cartes.

\- Écoute, je crois qu'on a vraiment besoin de se retrouver un peu, toi et moi. Ça fait des mois qu'on ne vit que pour Lily, qu'on n'a pas pris le temps de s'occuper de nous…C'est la Saint-Valentin, et j'ai envie…j'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps seul avec ma femme. Imagine un peu…Toi et moi, assis sur le tapis, dos contre le canapé, enroulés dans une couverture devant la cheminée, en train de boire un verre de vin, pendant que dehors, la neige tombe à gros flocons…

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça donne envie…

\- Alors laisse-toi tenter ! On peut partir vendredi en fin d'après-midi, après avoir déposé Lily chez ton père. J'aurais fait quelques courses avant de partir, qu'on ait tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un week-end en amoureux, sans avoir à se soucier de rien ni de personne, à part de nous deux…

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa ses lèvres sur son épaule, et lentement, commença à remonter le long de son cou, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, à la cuisine. Kate réagit de la même manière, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Unes à unes, ses dernières barrières étaient en train de tomber. Elle se laissait aller aux délicieux baisers de son mari.

\- …et du feu de cheminée pour nous réchauffer. Là-bas, je pourrais te déshabiller, lentement, et te faire l'amour, sur ce tapis, sans me soucier d'être interrompu pour quelque raison que ce soit…

Contre ses lèvres, à mesure qu'il parcourait son cou, il sentait les battements de cœur de sa femme s'accélérer, et il entendait sa respiration se faire plus courte. Il était en train de gagner la bataille.

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- C'est bon, Castle. Tu m'as convaincu, lâcha-t-elle en riant.

Il poussa un petit cri de victoire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser torride.

\- Je suis trop fort ! Sourit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé, dis-moi ? C'est quand j'ai parlé de te faire l'amour sur le tapis, c'est ça ?

Elle lui caressa la joue avant de répondre.

\- Même pas. Tu m'avais eu rien qu'avec la couverture et le verre de vin. Mais la suite du programme me convient très bien aussi !

\- J'espère bien ! J'ai hâte d'y être. Tu vas voir, ça va être génial !

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se rallonger dans le lit.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et… je reconnais que tu as raison.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- À propos de nous.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps avec mon mari…Et j'ai envie de retrouver…mon amour, mon amant.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à te convaincre.

\- C'est difficile pour moi de laisser Lily.

\- Je sais. Pour moi aussi, il ne faut pas croire. Mais je pense que pour bien grandir et s'épanouir, Lily a besoin de sentir que tout va bien et qu'on est heureux, aussi bien en tant que parents qu'en tant que couple.

\- Dit celui qui a élevé sa première fille tout seul…

\- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable. Tu n'es pas Meredith. Elle n'a jamais eu l'instinct maternel, et dès la naissance d'Alexis, j'ai été seul à m'occuper d'elle.

\- Et tu peux être fier de toi. Regarde ce qu'elle est devenue.

Après l'affaire Locksat, Alexis avait laissé Hayley diriger seule l'agence de détective de son père, pour reprendre ses études de droit. Aujourd'hui, elle était sur le point de réussir brillamment son examen du barreau, et vivait depuis quelques mois avec Dylan, un jeune avocat qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un stage.

\- C'est vrai. Je m'en suis bien sorti…Mais ne changeons pas de sujet. Tu sais, quand je vois ce que l'on vit tous les deux, je me dis que Meredith et moi…on n'était déjà plus un couple depuis longtemps. Bien avant qu'Alexis ne vienne au monde, et bien avant qu'elle ne me trompe avec son producteur…Toi et moi, on a été de bons parents jusqu'à présent, de _très_ bons parents même. Mais si on veut continuer, il faut qu'on arrive à maintenir le bon équilibre : être parents, tout en restant amants, complices, et partenaires de vie. C'est pour ça que ce week-end est si important pour moi. Pour nous.

\- Tu as entièrement raison. Ça nous fera le plus grand bien. Mais en attendant, il est tard…

Cela faisait presqu'une heure qu'ils discutaient.

\- Et si on veut être de bons parents demain matin au réveil de notre fille, il est peut-être temps de dormir.

\- Pas faux.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis éteignirent chacun leurs lampes de chevet, avant de se mettre dans leur position favorite pour dormir, celle de la cuillère. Aussitôt, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent pour se rapprocher encore plus.

\- Je t'aime, dit Castle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en prenant sa main posée sur son ventre.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, et main dans la main, ils s'endormirent rapidement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane, et la neige tombait sans discontinuer.

Comme convenu, ils avaient déposé Lily chez son grand-père en fin d'après-midi, et après des au-revoir émouvants, ils avaient pris la route au volant du 4x4 que Castle avait loué pour l'occasion.

Il gara le véhicule sous l'abri qui jouxtait la maisonnette, et tandis que Kate allait ouvrir la porte et allumer les lumières, il sortit leurs sacs de voyage et de provisions du coffre. Après avoir porté le tout à l'intérieur, il laissa à Kate le soin d'allumer la cheminée pendant qu'il rentrait plus de bois, qu'ils en aient assez pour tout le week-end. Puis, tandis que sa femme rangeait les courses dans les placards, il porta les sacs dans la chambre de Kate, qui était devenu la leur.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il venait dans la cabane des Beckett, mais la première en hiver. La première fois, c'était après leur sortie de l'hôpital. Comme après s'être fait tirer dessus dans le cimetière, pendant les obsèques de Montgomery, Kate avait voulu venir ici après la fusillade au loft Pour s'éloigner de la ville, se ressourcer. Mais cette fois-là, elle n'était plus seule. Castle l'avait accompagné. Et ils n'étaient pas restés trois mois, seulement quelques jours. À son arrivée, il était aussitôt tombé sous le charme désuet de la maison familiale. Petite, et perdue au milieu des bois, elle possédait cependant tout le confort nécessaire, avec son coin-cuisine équipé d'un frigidaire, d'une gazinière et d'un vieux micro-ondes, ses deux chambres, et sa salle de bain munie d'un lavabo, d'une douche, et de toilettes. Côté décoration, ça n'avait certes rien à voir avec sa maison des Hamptons, mais c'était chaleureux et authentique, avec des murs en pierres apparentes sur lesquels on avait accroché quelques photos de famille, et du mobilier en bois. C'était un petit nid douillet, au milieu d'un écrin de verdure, dans lequel ils avaient passés quelques jours paisibles à se remettre de leurs blessures.

La deuxième fois, c'était au début de la grossesse de Kate. Elle venait de passer quelques semaines difficiles à cause des nausées, et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Ils n'avaient alors passés qu'un week-end, mais le cadre apaisant et les petites promenades autour du lac qui se trouvait à proximité de la cabane avaient suffi à la requinquer.

À croire que cet endroit possédait des vertus magiques, sourit-il en rangeant leurs affaires dans le tiroir de la commode. S Beckett l'entendait, elle détruirait aussitôt sa théorie avec sa logique ! En tout cas, pouvoirs magiques ou pas, il espérait bien que ce week-end en amoureux ici ferait son petit effet, et leur permettrait de réinventer leur relation, de se retrouver, non pas comme avant, mais comme maintenant : à la fois un homme et une femme totalement et irrémédiablement épris l'un de l'autre, un couple d'amants, et les heureux parents d'une adorable petite fille.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale, il sentit aussitôt qu'il faisait déjà plus chaud qu'à leur arrivée, et un coup d'œil vers la cheminée lui suffit pour constater que le feu avait bien pris.

\- Nos affaires sont rangées.

\- Les courses aussi, et j'ai envoyé un message à mon père pour lui dire qu'on était bien arrivés.

\- Comment va Lily ? Demanda-t-il en la rejoignant à la cuisine, se doutant bien qu'ils n'en étaient pas restés là dans leur échange de messages.

En effet, Kate attrapa son téléphone pour lire le sms à voix haute.

\- « Elle a bien mangé, comme une grande fille. On joue un peu avants que je ne la couche. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, et tâche de bien profiter de ton week-end. Je t'embrasse, et envoie le bonjour à Richard de ma part. »

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Il gère comme un chef. Ton père est un super-papy.

\- Peut-être. N'empêche que je lui enverrai un message demain matin pour savoir comment elle a passé la nuit, rétorqua-t-elle en posant son téléphone.

Castle soupira, mais se dit que quelques messages échangés dans le week-end, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer de la part de sa femme pour une première séparation d'avec sa fille.

\- En tout cas, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main pour allumer un feu de bois. Une véritable Davy Crockett, ma parole!

\- Pas besoin d'être un trappeur pour ça, Castle ! Un gamin de dix ans saurait le faire !

\- Euh, si tu le dis…

\- Pardon. J'oubliais que tu es un vrai citadin, habitué aux cheminées électriques qu'on allume avec une simple télécommande, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Peut-être, mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de couper du bois pour me chauffer. Un tour au supermarché, quelques piles, et le tour est joué !

\- C'est sûr ! Mais c'est dommage. Ça ne me déplairait pas de te voir torse nu, dégoulinant de sueur, en train de fendre une bûche de bois d'un seul coup de hache, net et précis…Tu serais…sexy!

Disant cela, elle le déshabilla littéralement du regard, imaginant avec envie ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Cela suffit à faire monter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés, sans parler de la température corporelle de Castle. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, et tandis qu'elle passait les siens autour de son cou, il la poussa habilement, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre lui et le meuble.

\- J'ignorais que tu nourrissais un fantasme sur les bûcherons, dis-moi, murmura-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu ne m'aies pas dit à ton sujet?

\- Tellement, Castle…tellement…le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Tu es une sorcière ! lâcha-t-il avant de se jeter avidement sur ses lèvres. Une adorable…délicieuse…exquise sorcière, reprit-il entre quelques baisers légers lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

À cet instant, il avait envie d'elle, et il voyait bien la lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux de sa femme. Il la souleva pour la faire s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, et vint se glisser entre ses deux jambes qu'elle venait d'écarter, comme une invitation silencieuse.

\- Écoute…Lui dit-il.

\- Quoi ?...Je n'entends rien…

Elle sentit les mains de Rick passer sous son pull et venir effleurer ses flancs, son dos, puis son ventre, juste à la limite de la ceinture de son pantalon. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous l'effet des délicieux frôlements de son homme. Presque inconsciemment, ses mains passèrent de la nuque de Castle à ses épaules, en une lente caresse.

\- Justement…ce silence…Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?…Qu'on est seuls tous les deux...Pas d'enfant à s'occuper…Juste toi…et moi…et …la possibilité de faire ce que l'on veut…

\- Et…tu as quelque chose en tête en particulier ? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Oh oui ! Je sais même très précisément ce que je m'apprête à faire !

Comme quelques jours plus tôt dans la cuisine du loft, baisers et cajoleries avaient suffi à éveiller leur envie. Sauf que cette fois, rien ne les empêchait d'y laisser libre cours, et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Et avant même que Kate ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres.

\- Je croyais que tu devais me faire l'amour sur le tapis du salon ? Dit Kate un moment plus tard, alors qu'ils se rhabillaient.

\- Mais qui te dit que je ne le ferai pas…plus tard ? Après tout, le week-end ne fait que commencer, sourit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard heureux et complice, et Castle se dit que cette petite escapade débutait on ne peut mieux.

\- Si tu as prévu de dépenser des calories, il faudrait penser à prendre des forces…Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

\- Avant de partir, je me suis arrêté chez le boucher pour acheter une belle côte de bœuf. Je pourrais la faire cuire au feu de bois pendant que tu prépares une salade ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Ça me va. La grille de barbecue est rangée dans le placard sous l'évier.

\- C'est dingue, ça ! Tu ne viens ici que très rarement, et pourtant, tu sais exactement où les choses sont rangées, dit-il en mettant la main sur la fameuse grille.

\- C'est normal. Quand j'étais gosse, on venait ici au moins une fois par mois, avec mes parents.

Elle jeta un regard nostalgique sur toute la pièce, et resta silencieuse un instant, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir grandi ici, plus qu'à New-York.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez lorsque vous veniez ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Beckett ne lui parlait que très rarement de ce qu'avait été sa vie avec ses parents, et il n'avait jamais osé poser de questions, trop inquiet qu'il était à l'idée de remuer le passé, de l'obliger à se remémorer son bonheur perdu. Mais ce soir, c'était…différent. Il voyait qu'elle était émue de se retrouver ici, dans la maison de son enfance, dans laquelle elle avait pleins de souvenirs heureux, mais elle n'était pas triste. Cela ressemblait plus à… de la mélancolie. Il se dit qu'elle serait donc plus encline aux confidences, et il était toujours avide d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa femme, sur la petite fille, et l'adolescente, qu'elle avait été.

Elle avait commencé à laver la salade, pendant qu'à côté d'elle, il préparait la viande, la couvrant de gros sel sur chaque face.

\- Après le petit-déjeuner en famille, mon père sortait pour aller se promener dans les bois. Il prenait toujours son fusil avec lui, au cas où il tomberait sur un peu de gibier à tirer. Moi, je passais la matinée avec ma mère. On faisait la vaisselle, on rangeait la maison, et après, ça dépendait un peu de la météo. Parfois, elle organisait une super chasse aux trésors. Ou alors on allait cueillir des fleurs des bois, ou des baies dont on faisait de la confiture, ou des tartes. D'autres fois, on se déguisait avec tout ce qu'on avait sous la main, et on faisait les folles…On s'amusait bien toutes les deux ! sourit-elle. Et l'après-midi, j'allais pécher avec mon père au bord du lac. On ramenait toujours du poisson qu'on cuisinait le soir. En été, on mangeait sur la terrasse, midi et soir. En hiver, on passait nos soirées devant la cheminée, à jouer à des jeux de sociétés ou à lire.

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

\- On a fait ça jusqu'à mes 14 ans à peu près.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Non, je sais…C'est là que Beck la rebelle a fait son apparition, je paris !

\- Gagné, sourit-elle en entendant le surnom. Comme tu peux le voir, ici, il n'y a ni télévision pour regarder les séries en boucle, ni téléphone pour appeler mes amis pendant des heures…Autant te dire que ce qui était le paradis pour la petite fille que j'étais avant est alors devenu un véritable enfer sur terre pour l'adolescente je suis devenu. La plupart du temps, je restais enfermée dans ma chambre, et lorsque j'en sortais, je passais mon temps à râler et à demander à mes parents quand est-ce qu'on rentrait à New-York. Je leur en ai fait voir pendant toute cette période.

Tout en parlant, elle avait fini de laver et d'essorer la salade, et sortit assiettes et couverts qu'elle avait posés sur la table basse devant la cheminée. Castle, lui, l'avait écouté raconter un pan de son enfance sans en perdre une miette, tout en préparant l'assaisonnement pendant que la viande prenait bien le sel, ce qui était maintenant chose faite. Il passa un couteau dessus pour tout enlever, puis la badigeonna d'huile.

\- Je vais faire cuire la viande. Tu nous sers un verre de vin, et tu me rejoins?

\- Ça marche.

Mais avant, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'en avoir appris un peu plus sur toi.

\- De rien… Tant de mystères et de secrets chez moi, arriveras-tu à en percer la moitié ? Un peu d'aide ne peut pas faire de mal.

\- Peu importe le temps que ça prendra…J'ai toute la vie pour ça…Mais je reconnais que je ne suis pas contre un petit coup de pouce !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque Rick se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il constata que la place à côté de lui dans le lit était vide. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit lui appris qu'il était presque 7 heures. Saisi par le froid, il remonta la couverture et bien au chaud, il sourit en repensant à leur soirée de la veille.

Une fois mangés, ils avaient mis la vaisselle dans l'évier et s'étaient réinstallés devant la cheminée. Là, tout en finissant la bouteille de vin, ils avaient passés un moment à discuter. Beckett lui avait raconté d'autres anecdotes de ses séjours passés ici. Puis elle avait été dans la chambre de Jim, et en était revenue avec dans les mains une boîte contenant un tas de vieilles photos. Ils avaient alors passés plus d'une heure à les regarder, Kate lui racontant l'histoire de presque chacune d'elles.

Devant les photos de sa femme bébé, il avait d'abord été frappé de voir à quel point Lily ressemblait à sa mère. Puis au fur et à mesure que Kate sortait les clichés, il avait vu ce que leur fille allait devenir. Sous ses yeux, celle qui était aujourd'hui sa femme grandissait, et le film de sa vie défilait peu à peu : Beckett bébé, dans son bain, Beckett assise sur une balançoire, en train de se faire pousser par Johanna, son premier jour d'école, ses fêtes d'anniversaires avec ses amies de primaire, ou encore Beckett posant debout avec son père, sur le ponton du lac, ici même, canne à pêche à la main et soulevant triomphalement sa prise du jour au bout de la ligne. Et cela continuait. Kate jouant au base-ball avec son père dans Central Park, son entrée au collège, puis au lycée, sans compter sa remise de diplôme. Sur chacune des photos, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Il était clair, en la voyant sourire et croquer la vie à pleines dents, qu'avant ce soir de janvier 99, jour où son monde s'était écroulé, en même temps que sa mère dans cette ruelle sombre, Kate avait eu une vie de famille heureuse et joyeuse, une vie à l'image de celle qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui avec Lily.

Une fois les photos remises à leur place, comme il le lui avait promis, ils avaient refait l'amour, tendrement, longuement, et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils avaient rejoint la chambre, où pour sa part, il s'était endormi en se disant qu'il en avait appris plus sur la vie passée de Kate en l'espace d'une seule soirée que durant les 10 dernières années.

Un nouveau regard à son téléphone lui fit se dire qu'il avait assez rêvassé, et qu'il était temps qu'il se lève pour voir ce que sa femme faisait. Il s'habilla donc rapidement, et sortit da la chambre.

En pénétrant dans la pièce principale, il nota que la cheminée était déjà allumée et sentit une bonne odeur de café flotter dans l'air. Un regard vers la cuisine lui permit de constater que la vaisselle de la veille était faite, mais la maison semblait vide. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, il vit Kate sur la terrasse, assise sur le banc, emmitouflée dans une couverture et une tasse de café dans les mains. Pressé de la rejoindre, il sortit sans même prendre le temps de mettre son blouson, qui pourtant était pendu au porte-manteau juste à côté de la porte.

Arrivant derrière elle, il profita d'un petit espace dégagé entre le haut de la couverture et ses cheveux pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées que surprise, elle sursauta. Puis elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Hey. Bonjour, la marmotte.

\- Il n'est même pas 7h30, répondit-il en s'asseyant à califourchon à côté d'elle.

Il passa une main dans son cou pour l'attirer vers lui et ainsi, pouvoir l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle. Bien dormi ?

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait. Il posa son menton sur sa tête.

\- Comme un bébé. Mais je pense que c'est le froid qui m'a réveillé. Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

\- Une petite heure. Dois-je prendre ça comme un reproche ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste que je pensais pouvoir câliner un peu ce matin, avant qu'on ne se lève.

\- Pardon d'avoir ruiné tes plans. Mais je me suis réveillée un peu avant le lever du soleil, et j'avais envie de voir ça.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- Regarder la nature s'éveiller. Entendre les chardonnerets chanter, voir les écureuils faire leur première balade matinale…C'est un spectacle si simple, mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tu n'as pas idée !

\- La façon dont tu en parles…ça donne envie…Réveille-moi demain matin. On pourra le regarder ensemble.

Castle frissonna sous l'effet du froid, et Beckett le sentit.

\- Dit, ça te dirait de partager ta couverture avec moi?

Elle posa sa tasse de café par terre, et se mit à califourchon sur le banc pour lui faire face.

\- Viens un peu par-là, dit-elle en écartant les bras.

Il se rapprocha de sorte qu'elle puisse passer ses jambes autour de la taille de Rick. Il en fit de même, et ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, bassin contre bassin, ils pouvaient contenir tous les deux dans la grande couverture. Kate posa sa tête contre le torse de son homme.

\- Ça va mieux comme ça ? Tu as moins froid ?

Il la serra encore plus contre lui, comme pour mieux sentir sa chaleur corporelle.

\- C'est parfait !

Soupirant d'aise à l'unisson, ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, profitant simplement du moment et du cadre qui s'offrait à eux.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point cet endroit est apaisant, dit Kate au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir eu l'idée de venir ici. Ça me fait du bien. Cet endroit me fait du bien.

\- À votre service, Madame…

À son tour, il l'embrassa, et reprit :

\- On avait tous les deux besoin de changer d'air, et je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas venu ici…C'est vrai que c'est apaisant…Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé hier soir, en rangeant nos affaires ?

\- Non.

\- Je me disais que cet endroit avait un pouvoir magique.

\- Il n'a aucun pouvoir magique, Castle. C'est …scientifique ! La nature a un effet thérapeutique sur le corps, le mental et l'esprit humain. De nombreux tests l'ont prouvé.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça, grimaça-t-il. Mais écoute plutôt ma théorie : c'est _ici_ que tu es venu après t'être fait tirer dessus par le sniper. C'est _ici_ qu'on est venu après la fusillade au loft. À la fin de ton troisième mois de grossesse, quand les nausées t'avaient vidé de toute ton énergie, c'est encore _ici_ qu'on est venu. Ici, et pas ailleurs. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

\- …

\- À chaque fois, tu en es repartie guérie, reposée, sereine…en paix avec toi-même. Tu l'as dit, « cet endroit me fait du bien ». _Cet endroit. …_ Tu sais, pour la Saint-Valentin, j'aurais pu faire des folies, genre…réserver un cottage de luxe à Lake Placid, avec jacuzzi sur la terrasse…tu vois, un endroit très romantique…mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet sur toi que la cabane de ton père. Ici, tu lâches prise, et tu retrouves la Kate Beckett que tu étais, celle que j'ai vu sur les photos hier soir. Celle qui était heureuse d'un rien, et qui croquait la vie à pleine dent. C'est en ça que cette petite bicoque est magique!...Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie.

\- Je suis prête à admettre que tu as peut-être raison…En tout cas, je reconnais que cette cabane est spéciale. J'y suis très attachée.

\- Alors on devrait y venir plus souvent ! Pourquoi toujours aller dans les Hamptons, après tout ? La plage, c'est bien. Mais la nature offre bien plus de diversité. Je suis sûr que Lily adorerait ! En parlant de notre fille, tu as eu des nouvelles ?

\- J'ai envoyé un message à mon père tout à l'heure. Il m'a répondu que Lily était en train de prendre son biberon, et qu'elle avait très bien dormi.

\- Tu vois, tout va bien. Cette petite est vraiment une Castle, facile à vivre !

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? Que moi, je suis difficile à vivre?

\- Pas du tout ! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'adore le caractère bien trempé des Beckett!

\- Caractère bien trempé ? Dit que j'ai un sale caractère, tant que tu y es !

\- Oh, oh, le terrain devient glissant. Je crois que je ferai mieux de rentrer pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, dit-il en se levant. Tu es toujours grognon tant que tu n'as pas rien avalé.

Au regard noir que lui lança sa femme, même démenti par un petit sourire en coin, il eut peur d'en avait encore trop dit.

\- Euh…je crois que je m'enfonce là, non ?

Sans un mot, Kate, acquiesça.

\- Bon, ben…le café doit être froid. Je vais en refaire. Tu…tu viens avec moi?

\- J'arrive dans dix minutes, le temps de calmer ma mauvaise humeur.

\- Ha ha, très drôle. Dix minutes, c'est juste le temps qu'il me faut pour te préparer un super petit déjeuner !

Il l'embrassa avant de rentrer se mettre au chaud.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Rick avait un véritable don pour préparer d'excellents petits déjeuners. Lorsqu'elle entra, Kate ne put que constater qu'une fois de plus, tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien commencer la journée était là, sur la table : les œufs au plat, le bacon grillé, les toasts grillés, la confiture, sans oublier le jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et le café, beaucoup de café. Et ça tombait bien, parce qu'elle était morte de faim.

Pendant presque une heure, ils prirent le temps de déjeuner et de discuter, tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Castle pendant qu'ils débarrassaient la table.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire une balade autour du lac ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est une bonne idée. Laisse-moi juste le temps de faire la vaisselle, et on pourra y aller.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, alors.

\- Ok, répondit-il distraitement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate se prélassait sous le jet d'eau chaud lorsque soudain, deux bras l'encerclèrent par la taille. Puis elle sentit le corps de Rick se coller contre son dos, et ses lèvres se poser sur son épaule, puis remonter le long de son cou. Pendant ce temps, les mains de son homme effleuraient son ventre en une délicieuse caresse. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse.

\- Castle ! Murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu me fais une petite place ?

\- Je ne sais pas, minauda-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face, c'est que tu sais…elle n'est pas bien grande cette douche…on risque d'être un peu à l'étroit.

\- Il va falloir se serrer alors, dit-il en la pressant virilement contre lui…C'est parfait pour ce que j'ai en tête.

Il l'entraîna dans un long baiser intense pendant que ses mains partaient à la découverte de son corps.

Ils ne sortirent de la salle de bain qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Dans la chambre, ils se vêtirent assez chaudement pour pouvoir affronter les températures extérieures sans crainte, et enfilèrent blousons, gants et bonnets avant de quitter la cabane.

\- Tu ne fermes pas à clé ? demanda Rick, surprit.

\- On n'est pas à New-York, Castle. Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il n'y a rien à voler ici. Ça ne risque rien.

\- Si tu le dit.

\- Fait-moi confiance.

\- Oh, mais je te fais entièrement confiance. Et puis s'il arrive quelque chose, ce n'est pas à moi que Jim en voudra.

\- C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de voleurs par ici.

\- Si c'est lui qui le dit…On va par où ?

\- Allons vers le ponton du lac. Il y a un chemin de randonnée qui part de là-bas.

\- C'est parti.

Main dans la main, ils marchèrent tranquillement, prenant le temps de d'admirer le paysage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la lumière changeante accentuait les contrastes, donnant ainsi plus de profondeur à ce qui les entourait. Les arbres, recouverts de neige givrée, semblaient être figés dans le temps et l'espace. Autour d'eux, tout respirait le calme et la sérénité. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient pour profiter un peu plus longtemps du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, ou alors pour tenter d'identifier les empreintes laissées dans la neige par un animal. Ils discutaient, riaient, se chamaillaient, s'embrassaient, mais ils leur arrivaient de passer plusieurs minutes sans échanger un mot, et dans ces moments-là, seul le crissement de leurs pas dans la neige, ou le murmure d'un ruisseau presque entièrement gelé, tout proche, résonnaient dans le silence.

À mi-chemin, ils quittèrent le chemin de randonnée pour se rendre au bord du lac gelé. Castle testa la résistance de la glace et, la jugeant suffisamment solide pour supporter leur poids, embarqua Beckett dans un ballet sur glace totalement improvisé. Tantôt chacun de son côté, tantôt main dans la main, ils enchaînèrent des mouvements qui ressemblaient plus à des glissades incontrôlées qu'à de véritables figures de patinage artistique. Mais peu importe, ils riaient, ils s'amusaient, et c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils quittèrent le lac pour reprendre leur balade, jusqu'à arriver à l'orée d'une clairière immaculée. Ils se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rieurs, et en même temps se mirent à courir jusqu'au milieu de la trouée. Là, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le dos, et jambes légèrement écartées, ils remuèrent les bras de haut en bas pour faire un ange. Tournant la tête vers sa femme, il fut envahi par une douce chaleur. Avec son grand sourire et ses joues rosies par le froid, elle était adorable. D'un mouvement souple, il se tourna jusqu'à se retrouver sur elle. Surprise, elle tenta de se dégager en riant, mais il la maîtrisa en lui tenant les poignets. Bras au-dessus de la tête, Beckett ne pouvait plus bouger, et ne put que subir le doux plaisir du baiser enflammé que lui infligea son mari. Pendant un instant, seuls leurs murmures résonnèrent dans la clairière, puis à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

\- C'était pourquoi, ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ignorais qu'il me fallait une raison pour embrasser ma femme.

Il l'avait rendue libre de ses mouvements, et elle en avait profité pour passer les bras autour de sa taille. D'une main, il débarrassa son visage d'une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

\- Mais s'il te faut une explication, je dirais que c'est juste parce que tu es belle, et que je t'aime.

Il avait une telle lueur d'adoration dans le regard en prononçant ces mots qu'elle en fut bouleversée.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle simplement.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser avant de se relever et de reprendre leur promenade, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la cabane, il était l'heure de manger. Mais avant, Beckett remua les braises dans la cheminée pour que le feu reprenne, non seulement pour se réchauffer, mais aussi pour mettre leurs affaires à sécher, conséquence de leurs jeux dans la neige, après s'être changés. Puis elle envoya un rapide message à son père pour avoir des nouvelles de Lily, et fut rassurée. Tout semblait très bien se passer à New-York.

Le repas fut simple, fait de quelques sandwichs au poulet accompagnés de crudités, mais mis en appétit par leur longue balade bucolique, ils les dévorèrent comme s'ils n'avaient rien avalés depuis la veille.

Une fois rassasiés, ils burent un café avant de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé devant la cheminée où, envahis peu à peu d'une douceur torpeur, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard, revigorés par leur petite sieste.

\- Ça te dirait de jouer un peu les touristes cet après-midi ? Demanda Kate en leur préparant un café.

\- Peu importe ce qu'on fait, tant qu'on le fait ensemble. Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer, mais c'est à une heure d'ici environ. Il faut prendre la voiture.

\- Ça tombe bien. Je découvrirai un peu la région.

Ils quittèrent la cabane une demi-heure plus tard. Beckett joua le rôle de co-pilote, indiquant au fur et à mesure à Castle l'itinéraire à prendre. En chemin, ils passèrent sur un des quelques ponts couverts qui faisaient la renommée de la région. Ils en profitèrent pour s'arrêter et prendre quelques photos, puis reprirent la route.

Arrivés à destination, ils mirent une dizaine de minutes à trouver une place dans le parking presque plein. Beckett se doutait qu'il y aurait du monde, d'abord parce que c'était le week-end, mais aussi parce que ce site touristique réputé attirait de nombreux visiteurs, même en plein cœur de l'hiver. Ils durent marcher un petit moment sur le bas-côté de la route avant de pouvoir emprunter le chemin balisé.

Castle savait à quoi s'attendre, puisqu'il avait vu les panneaux de bienvenue dans le parking. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Parce qu'au bout d'environ un kilomètre de montée relativement aisée, et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il leva les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Devant lui, les Kaaterskill Falls. Deux chutes d'eau de presque 80 mètres au total, entièrement gelées. Il resta muet devant la beauté du spectacle. Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son regard émerveillé. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon venant de découvrir un précieux trésor. Et c'était un peu ça.

Devant eux, les rochers recouverts de glace semblaient briller de mille éclats, tels des diamants, sous les rayons de soleil. Mais dans le même temps, la cascade gelée donnait l'impression que la montagne était vêtue de haillons blancs. Et le contraste était saisissant.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que les chutes du Niagara mais…

\- Tu plaisantes ?! C'est… incroyable ! Je suppose que tu es déjà venue ? Plusieurs fois même ?

\- Avec mes parents, oui. La première fois, j'avais 7 ans. Mais jamais depuis…

Elle s'interrompit, mais il comprit. Elle n'était jamais revenue depuis le décès de sa mère.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait. Tu vois les escaliers là-bas ? Ils mènent tout en haut des chutes, à une plateforme d'observation. Si ça te dit…

\- On va y aller, mais d'abord, je veux prendre quelques photos depuis ici.

Il prit donc quelques clichés, et ils se firent prendre en photo tous les deux par d'autres touristes qui étaient là, avant d'aller voir le point de vue depuis en-haut.

Ils restèrent deux bonnes heures sur le site, le temps pour Castle de s'en mettre plein les yeux, avant d'entamer la redescente vers le parking. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane, il faisait presque nuit.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas vouloir manger ce soir ? Demanda Beckett tandis qu'ils enlevaient leurs blousons.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Pendant ce temps, tu peux aller te doucher, si tu veux.

\- Tu ne veux pas que t'aide ?

\- Je gère.

\- Ok. J'ai compris. Même chez mon père, la cuisine reste ton domaine réservé.

\- C'est ça. Allez, file !

Kate fit d'abord un petit détour par la chambre où, à l'abri des oreilles de son mari, elle passa un appel rapide à son père. Même si elle appréciait chaque minute de ce week-end en tête à tête avec Rick, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle culpabilisait, et sa fille lui manquait. Mais quoi de plus normal ? C'était la première fois qu'elle passait deux jours loin de sa fille depuis sa naissance. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre son père lui dire une fois encore que tout se passait pour le mieux et que Lily était absolument adorable. Il lui raconta qu'ils avaient passés une partie de la journée avec Martha, qu'il avait invité à manger à midi avant d'aller tous les trois faire une longue promenade dans Central Park. Rassurée, elle raccrocha et prit des affaires propres avant d'aller à la salle de bain, où elle passa de longues minutes sous le jet chaud bienfaisant de la douche.

En arrière fond, elle entendait Castle s'activer bruyamment en cuisine, au point qu'elle se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait exactement.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, elle fut conquise par ce qu'elle vit. Non seulement Rick avait dressé une belle table pour un repas en amoureux, mais il avait aussi éteint toutes les lumières et disposé des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce, créant ainsi une ambiance très romantique.

\- Waw, Rick, c'est…

Elle ne trouvait ses mots.

\- Comment…

\- J'ai fouillé dans les placards et…je me suis débrouillé avec ce que j'ai pu trouver. Après tout, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Même au fin fond des bois, je compte bien fêter ça comme il se doit !

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, une main posée sur l'épaule de son homme, l'autre caressant sa nuque. Il l'enlaça par la taille pour la serrer tout contre lui.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance. Tu es un homme exceptionnel, si attentionné…Merci, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, entre deux baisers légers.

\- Attentionné…romantique…et surtout…complètement…totalement…profondément et…irrémédiablement amoureux de sa femme, répondit-il en picorant ses lèvres, avant de s'embarquer avec elle dans un baiser beaucoup plus long, plus appuyé, et plus voluptueux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, yeux dans les yeux, front contre front.

\- Le repas est presque prêt. Il ne reste qu'à le passer au four quelques minutes avant de manger, murmura-t-il. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps. Mais d'abord, je vais prendre une douche. J'ai vite fait. Tu nous sers un verre pendant ce temps ?

\- D'accord.

Un autre petit baiser échangé, et Castle fila vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, dix minutes plus tard, Beckett l'attendait, assise sur le canapé devant la cheminée, deux verres de vin posés sur la table basse. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, prit les verres et lui tendit le sien.

\- Tu as fait vite.

\- On ne doit jamais faire attendre une belle femme. C'est mère qui me l'a appris, répondit-il en tendant son verre vers elle pour trinquer. Bonne fête !

\- Bonne fête à toi aussi, lui répondit-elle avant qu'ils ne boivent une gorgée.

Deux verres, et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils passaient à table. Ils se régalèrent des brochettes de Saint-Jacques au gingembre qu'avait préparé Castle, et finirent le repas sur une agréable note sucrée avec une soupe de fruits au vin rouge, légère et rafraîchissante.

\- C'était délicieux, le félicita Beckett tandis que, après avoir débarrassé la table, ils finissaient la vaisselle.

\- C'était trois fois rien, mais je suis ravi que tu aies aimé, sourit-il en ouvrant le frigidaire pour en sortir une bouteille de champagne. Le voyant faire, Beckett attrapa deux flûtes dans le placard, et ils allèrent s'installer confortablement dans le canapé, devant la cheminée.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit…Lily et ton père ont passé une bonne journée? Demanda Castle le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Comment…Rougit-elle légèrement, comme prise sur le fait.

\- Kate, je te connais. Tu es incapable de passer plus de quelques heures sans prendre des nouvelles de notre fille. Même quand tu es au travail, et Lily avec moi, tu appelles plusieurs fois dans la journée. Alors qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je sais que tu as appelé Jim tout à l'heure, avant d'aller à la douche. Et n'essaye même pas de le nier.

\- Ok. Tu as raison, je l'ai appelé. Pardon. Mais ne m'en veux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ceci dit, ils vont bien. Ils ont été au parc cet après-midi. Avec Martha.

\- C'est très bien ça ! Une sortie avec ses grands-parents !...J'espère juste qu'ils auront pensé à bien couvrir Lily tout de même. Il ne devait pas faire chaud.

\- Et après, tu dis que c'est moi qui suis hyper-protectrice! S'exclama Beckett en riant doucement. Des fois, tu es pire que moi…un véritable papa-poule ! Bien sûr qu'ils ont dû l'habiller chaudement. Ils ont la tête sur les épaules.

\- Parle pour ton père …Parce que concernant ma mère, permet-moi d'en douter ! Répliqua-t-il en remplissant une nouvelle fois leurs verres. Rappelle-toi la fois où elle voulait emmener Lily passer la journée au centre commercial, soi-disant pour une « virée entre filles ».

À ce souvenir, Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement. Il est vrai que cette fois-là, ils avaient tous les deux dû faire preuve de patience pour faire entendre raison à Martha.

\- Ça partait d'une bonne intention, tenta-t-elle malgré tout. Elle voulait initier sa petite-fille aux trucs de filles.

\- Sauf que Lily n'avait même pas quinze jours ! Sérieusement, qui emmène un nourrisson, un petit être fragile et sans défense, dans des magasins remplis de monde ? Et je ne te parle même pas des microbes !

Il s'était exprimé avec tant d'emphase qu'il semblait être encore sous le choc, plusieurs mois après.

\- Papa-poule ! Répéta-t-elle pour se moquer gentiment, bien qu'il ait entièrement raison sur le principe.

\- Et fier de l'être ! Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et échangèrent un regard complice. Finalement, ils étaient pareils tous les deux. Prêts à tout pour protéger leur enfant, quitte à en faire peut-être un peu trop parfois.

Castle les débarrassa de leurs verres vides, qu'il posa sur la table basse, afin de pouvoir librement s'approcher de sa femme. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand à toi, je t'interdis de t'excuser d'être une bonne mère. Et jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir de t'inquiéter du bien-être de notre enfant. Tu t'en sors très bien avec Lily, et tu es une super-maman. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire ou te persuader du contraire. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être fière de ce que tu fais, et de ce que tu es. Moi, en tout cas, je le suis. Je suis fier de ma femme, et je suis fier de la mère extraordinaire que tu es devenue. Ne l'oublie jamais. C'est clair ?

\- Très clair, répondit-elle simplement, la voix enrouée tellement elle était émue par ses propos.

Elle leva une main pour venir caresser sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Là-dessus, il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Pendant un instant, rien n'exista à part eux. Ils se goutèrent d'abord, puis se dévorèrent jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, ils se séparent.

\- Et maintenant…, sourit Castle en se levant et en lui prenant la main pour qu'elle en fasse de même, Madame Castle, puis-je avoir cette danse ?

\- Il n'y a pas de…musique, constata-t-elle.

Comme le jour de leur mariage, sans un mot, il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon, appuya sur un bouton et le remit dans la poche de devant de sa chemise. Comme le jour de leur mariage, elle sourit en entendant les premières notes. C'étaient celles de _leur_ chanson. Il la guida jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et comme le jour de leur mariage, il la prit dans ses bras. Comme le jour de leur mariage, ils se mirent à danser, et pendant un instant, seule la douce voix d'Andrew Belle résonna dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que Kate ne vienne murmurer à son oreille :

\- C'est parfait…Cette soirée est parfaite.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou avant de nicher à nouveau sa tête au creux de son épaule, tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui, et pendant quelques minutes encore, ils se murent langoureusement au rythme des accords de musique. Mais le champagne et la musique aidant, Castle s'enhardit. Il commença d'abord par caresser voluptueusement le dos de sa femme, puis ses mains descendirent un peu plus au sud, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer une réaction chez Kate. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder, tout en faisant lentement glisser ses mains sur ses flancs, puis ses hanches. Il n'en fallait pas plus aiguiser tous leurs sens. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement d'abord, mais rapidement, leur baiser devint plus profond, plus intense, jusqu'à en devenir presque sauvage, et la température dans la pièce monta de quelques degrés. Leurs mains s'activèrent, et tout en commençant à se dévêtir mutuellement, Rick amena habilement Kate à reculer vers le canapé, dans lequel ils se laissèrent lourdement tomber. Bouche contre bouche, ils se mirent à rire. Quiconque les aurait vu à cet instant les aurait pris pour deux adolescents maladroits qui, tellement pressés leurs pulsions, se retrouvaient à ne plus pouvoir bouger tant ils étaient empêtrés dans leurs vêtements à moitié déboutonnés, à moitié enlevés. Une fois leurs rires calmés, Castle prit appui sur un coude et de son autre main, enleva délicatement les cheveux que Kate avait sur son visage. Puis il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. À partir de cet instant, ils prirent leur temps. Le temps de se découvrir, de se redécouvrir, lentement, amoureusement, et pendant presque une heure, le seul son qui résonna dans la pièce fut celui de leurs murmures et de leurs gémissements de plaisir.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin, Castle fut réveillé par un mouvement à ses côtés. Il grogna.

\- Ne te lève pas encore. Reste au lit.

\- Castle !

\- Quoi?

\- On n'est pas au lit.

\- Ça y ressemble pourtant…même si le matelas me semble un peu dur.

\- Normal. Il n'y a pas de matelas.

Difficilement, Castle ouvrit un œil et se releva légèrement pour tenter de comprendre ce que Kate voulait dire par là. Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas dans la chambre, mais dans le salon. Aussitôt, le souvenir de leur soirée de la veille lui revint.

Après avoir fait l'amour sur le canapé, ils étaient restés un moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de bouger. Mais le canapé était étroit. Alors ils avaient poussé la table basse de côté pour s'installer directement sur le tapis, et mis la couverture du canapé sur eux. Ainsi installé bien au chaud devant la cheminée, ils avaient sommeillés un moment, avant d'entamer un deuxième round, tout aussi intense que le premier, au terme duquel ils avaient fini par s'endormir, épuisés mais heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il fut pris d'un frisson, tourna la tête et comprit pourquoi. Il se remit au chaud sous la couverture.

\- Le feu est éteint, constata-t-il.

\- J'ai vu. Je vais remuer les braises, et il devrait rapidement repartir.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant se lever et enfiler rapidement ses vêtements de la veille.

\- Presque 6h30. Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

\- Hmm…rallume le feu si tu veux, mais viens te recoucher avec moi…

\- Je croyais que tu voulais voir la nature s'éveiller.

\- Là, de suite, j'ai juste envie de prendre mon temps pour me réveiller en douceur.

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te réveiller ce matin, pour qu'on regarde le lever du soleil ensemble, lui rappela-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, jambes croisées.

\- Oui, mais hier, je ne savais pas encore que je passerai une bonne partie de la nuit à te faire l'amour. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu sais à quoi je pense ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- Que si ton père savait tout ce qu'on a fait ici, il ne voudrait même plus y poser les pieds.

\- Tu sais, quand il t'a laissé les clés, il devait bien se douter qu'on n'allait pas passer le week-end de la Saint-Valentin à se promener gentiment et à faire des bonhommes de neige, Castle !

\- Peut-être bien, mais de là à imaginer qu'on ferait ça dans sa cuisine, ou sur son canapé, ou encore sur son tapis, il y a de la marge. Bon sang, s'il le savait, il me tuerait !

\- Il fallait y penser avant ! Mais rassure-toi, je ne dirais rien. Il me tuerait aussi. Allez, assez parlé de mon père ! Lève-toi et viens avec moi.

Ne pouvant rien refuser à sa femme, Castle finit par se lever. Le feu était reparti, et avait déjà commencé à réchauffer la pièce. Il put donc s'habiller tranquillement, avant d'enfiler un blouson et de sortir sur la terrasse avec Kate.

Comme la veille, ils restèrent un long moment assis sur le banc, l'un contre l'autre, face à face sous la couverture qu'ils avaient pris soin de prendre avant de sortir de la cabane. Kate avait raison. C'était extraordinaire de voir le soleil apparaître au-dessus des arbres, de sentir ses premiers rayons vous caresser le visage de leur douce chaleur matinale, et de voir la nature reprendre vie peu à peu. Castle ne regrettait pas de s'être levé, finalement.

Au bout d'une heure cependant, leurs estomacs commencèrent à se manifester bruyamment. Il était temps de rentrer et de prendre le petit-déjeuner, ce qu'ils firent.

Ils passèrent ensuite une petite heure à remettre un peu d'ordre et à préparer leurs affaires, puisqu'ils devaient rentrer sur New-York en fin de journée. Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour sur le ponton.

Ils étaient là depuis un moment, assis contre l'autre, Kate se tenant entre les jambes de Castle, confortablement installée contre son torse et dans la chaleur de ses bras autour d'elle, à regarder tranquillement le lac, lorsqu'ils entendirent soudain le bruit d'un moteur de voiture. Ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête vers la maison.

\- Ah, ils sont en avance, dit simplement Castle après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre.

\- Qui ça « ils » ? Demanda Beckett tandis qu'il l'aidait à se lever.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane pour accueillir leurs visiteurs, et Kate ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le conducteur sortir du véhicule qui venait de se garer.

\- Papa ? S'exclama-t-elle. Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda-t-elle à Castle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Surprise ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Castle à quelques pas derrière elle, Kate alla à la rencontre de son père qui, entre temps, avait ouvert la porte côté passager pour en sortir la coque dans laquelle se trouvait Lily, bien emmitouflée sous une couverture polaire.

\- Bonjour Katie, la salua Jim.

\- Bonjour, papa, répondit Kate en embrassant rapidement son père, avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

\- Coucou, ma puce ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce que je suis contente de te voir !

À la vue et au son de la voix de sa mère, la petite se mit aussitôt à agiter bras et jambes en tous sens, ce qui eut pour effet de la découvrir. « Ma-ma », ne cessait-elle de répéter. Prenant soin de remettre correctement la couverture autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, Kate sortit Lily de sa coque pour la serrer contre elle et couvrir son visage d'une multitude de baisers. Après s'être serrés la main, les deux hommes regardèrent sans un mot les retrouvailles entre la mère et la fille. La tête lovée dans le cou de Kate, Lily profitait de la douce étreinte maternelle.

\- Rentrons nous mettre au chaud d'abord, dit Kate. Je vais faire du café pendant que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici, papa.

\- Demande ça à Richard. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée, pas moi.

Kate adressa un regard à la fois interrogateur, à la fois légèrement contrarié, à son cachotier de mari, avant de se diriger vers la cabane, suivie de près par Jim qui portait la coque désormais vide, pendant que Castle attrapait le sac de Lily dans le coffre de la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle dévêtit un peu sa fille, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soir d'autre, Castle, qui venait de poser le sac à côté de la coque à l'entrée, intervint :

\- Euh…Est-ce que je peux dire bonjour à ma fille moi-aussi, ou…tu as décidé de la garder rien que pour toi?

Kate lui tendit Lily, non sans l'avoir embrassée une nouvelle fois avant. À son tour, Castle embrassa la petite et la souleva à bout de bras, tandis que celle-ci, toute excitée qu'elle était de revoir son père, agitait à nouveau bras et jambes.

\- Bonjour, ma princesse ! Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir ! Alors…raconte-moi…C'était bien avec Papy Jim ? Tu as été sage? Tu ne lui en as pas trop fait voir ?

\- Croyez-moi, cette petite est un ange, sourit Jim. Même si on s'est levé de bonne heure pour partir tôt ce matin, elle a été adorable. D'ailleurs, je me demande de qui elle tient…Quand je me souviens comment était Katie au même âge…

Malgré le regard noir que lui lança sa fille, en train de préparer le café, il poursuivit :

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Tu nous en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à ta mère et à moi...Petite, mais déjà un caractère bien trempé !

Castle, sa fille toujours dans les bras, se tourna vers sa femme, tout sourire.

\- Ah, tu vois ? Il n'y a pas que moi ! Même ton père le dit, faisant référence à leur discussion de la veille.

\- N'en rajoutes pas, Castle ! Et explique-moi plutôt ce qu'ils font ici, puisqu'apparemment, c'est ton idée.

\- Tu es fâchée ? Demanda Castle en tendant Lily à son grand-père pour qu'il la prenne.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua Beckett.

Après avoir posé les tasses à café sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, appuyée dos contre celui-ci, bras croisés, elle attendait que le café coule.

\- Je veux juste comprendre…Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on prenne un week-end en tête à tête…

Entre temps, Castle s'était approché jusqu'à se retrouver face à elle. Il la prit par la taille.

\- Et c'est ce qu'on a fait…enfin…presque…Une journée…et deux nuits, rajouta-t-il d'une voix moins forte, pleine de sous-entendus, en se penchant vers elle afin que Jim n'entende pas, ce qui fit sourire Beckett,…c'est déjà bien pour notre première escapade en amoureux depuis la naissance de Lily, non ? C'est juste que…l'autre soir…après que tu m'aies parlé de ton enfance…après avoir vu toutes ces photos…j'ai compris pourquoi cet endroit était important pour toi. Tout ce que tu y as vécu a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Ici, tu as eu une vie simple et heureuse. Et ce genre de vie…c'est ce que je veux pour Lily. Qu'elle puisse le plus possible grandir dans un environnement pur, éloignée de toute l'agitation et les faux-semblants de New-York, comme Alexis a pu le faire dans les Hamptons. J'ai envie que dans des années, lorsque nous serons vieux et ridés, Lily puisse montrer à quelqu'un le même genre de photos que celles que j'ai vu avant-hier soir. En me levant hier matin, je me suis dit « Pourquoi attendre ? ». Alors avant de te rejoindre sur la terrasse, j'ai envoyé un message à ton père. Il m'a rappelé quand je préparais le petit-déjeuner, et on a tout organisé.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant à son tour par la taille.

\- Surprise ! Répéta-t-il, comme à l'arrivée de Jim.

Kate l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour cette belle surprise. Je suis contente que Lily découvre cet endroit, parce que tu as raison. Cette cabane est importante. Elle fait partie de moi, et je m'y sens…en sécurité. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour Lily.

\- Ce qu'elle ressentira ici ne dépend que de nous, de ce que nous ferons de nos moments passés ici.

Lorsque Jim revint dans la pièce avec Lily, il les trouva tendrement enlacés, front contre front. Un petit moment plus tôt, il avait décidé de laisser le couple s'expliquer en tête à tête, pendant qu'il faisait visiter la cabane à Lily. Mais il avait entendu la dernière phrase de son gendre.

\- C'est ici que nous avons passés les meilleurs moments de notre vie avec Johanna, que ce soit avant la naissance de Katie qu'après, en famille. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Sachez que vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous pourrez venir autant de fois que vous le souhaitez, seuls, ou avec Lily, ou…avec mes autres futurs petits-enfants ! Sourit-il.

Kate et Rick éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'on aura d'autres enfants, papa ? Demanda Beckett.

\- Je ne sais pas…peut-être la façon dont Richard te déshabille du regard à chaque fois qu'il te regarde …et aussi l'état dans lequel j'ai trouvé ta chambre, répondit Jim d'un air malicieux, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Kate, qui se cacha aussitôt le visage dans le cou de son mari.

Castle rit de plus belle.

\- J'avoue. Je m'y emploie tous les jours ou presque, Jim. Dans tous les cas, j'apprécie la proposition. Et je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est la même chose pour la maison des Hamptons. Vous y serez toujours le bienvenu. Si on buvait un café maintenant ?

La journée passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de tous, à faire découvrir à Lily les joies de la neige. Jim alla chercher la vieille luge de Kate au fond de l'abri. Kate s'y installa, la petite fille entre ses jambes, et tirées par Castle, ils firent une petite promenade le long du lac. Ils rentrèrent manger, puis ressortirent rapidement pour faire un bonhomme de neige. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout dérape et que cela finisse en bataille de boules de neige entre Castle et Beckett, sous les yeux amusés de Jim et le regard étonné de Lily, peu habituée à voir ses parents se comporter de manière aussi insouciante. Voyant la petite se frotter les yeux de fatigue, il se dirigea vers la maison:

\- Allez, ma Lily, laissons les enfants jouer et rentrons préparer un bon chocolat chaud.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Kate et Rick rentrèrent à leur tour, riant joyeusement, Lily dormait profondément dans sa coque, et les tasses étaient remplies du délicieux liquide bien chaud qu'ils dégustèrent devant la cheminée.

Mais le temps filait, et il fut bientôt l'heure de reprendre la route. Castle chargea les sacs dans la voiture, pendant que Jim éteignait la cheminée et enlevait le bois encore tiède pour le mettre dehors, dans un trou prévu à cet effet, trou qu'il remplit de neige pour bien étouffer les dernières braises.

Il fut le premier à partir, laissant à Castle et Beckett le soin de bien tout fermer derrière eux, et se promettant les uns les autres de s'envoyer un message pour se dire qu'ils étaient tous bien rentrés.

Ils arrivèrent au loft aux alentours de 21h00. Lily avait dormi presque tout le trajet de retour. Kate lui prépara un biberon pendant que Castle la mettait en pyjama. Elle le lui donna à boire pendant que Rick envoyait un message à Jim, qui lui répondit en retour. La petite engloutit rapidement son repas liquide, et une demi-heure plus tard, elle dormait à nouveau profondément dans son lit, exténuée par sa journée au grand air.

L'un contre l'autre à côté du lit, Castle et Beckett la regardaient, les yeux remplis d'admiration.

\- On est doué quand même, murmura Castle.

\- Pour quoi ? Demanda Beckett sur le même ton, sans lever le regard de sa fille.

\- Pour faire des bébés, bien sûr ! Regarde cette petite merveille !

\- C'est vrai qu'on l'a bien réussie.

\- Promet-moi de recommencer bientôt.

Kate se tourna brusquement vers son mari.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux faire un autre bébé ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Déjà ?

Castle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air affolé de sa femme.

\- Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça…Quoi que…si tu es d'accord, je ne dis pas non…

\- Castle !

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : promet-moi qu'il y aura d'autres escapades en amoureux, d'autres week-ends comme celui qu'on vient de passer. Tu as vu, tout s'est bien passé avec ton père.

\- Oui, il a assuré comme un chef.

\- Et il y a Alexis aussi. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de s'occuper de sa petite sœur quelques jours.

\- Aucun doute à ce sujet ! Elle adore Lily.

\- Tu vois ? On n'a que l'embarras du choix pour faire garder notre princesse. Alors, je me disais qu'on pourrait s'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un week-end par mois, ou même une soirée, histoire de se retrouver, et… de s'entraîner à faire des bébés, par exemple…Sourit-il.

\- Pas besoin de s'entraîner. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est doué. Mais…

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de son homme et passa les bras autour de son cou avant de continuer.

\- Je reconnais que ce week-end m'a fait du bien. Tu as bien fait d'insister. Alors, oui, je te promets de recommencer bientôt, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Très bientôt.

\- Super ! Et….pour le bébé?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es d'accord pour qu'on en fasse un autre ? Parce que moi, je le suis.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui ressemble à une grosse baleine pendant des mois ! Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre de Lily.

\- Tu rigoles ! Tu es magnifique enceinte ! S'exclama-t-il en la suivant vers leur chambre.

\- C'est ça ! Essaye de me le faire croire !

\- Mais c'est vrai, je t'assure !

\- Castle, tais-toi, et viens te coucher.

\- Ok. On en reparlera demain.

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : tous mes rêves se réalisent.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais sans un mot de plus, ils se déshabillèrent, se lavèrent les dents, et se mirent au lit, où fatigués mais heureux de leur escapade, ils s'endormirent rapidement et paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
